what do I do?
by satan's-beloved-child
Summary: Gilbert finds his high school crush sleeping on his couch... what should he do? - human names used ! Fem Canada and Prussia ! (if you have any ideas don't be afraid to tell me! )
1. Chapter 1

_Alrighty! well this is my first fanfic and I really hope it's okay! I would love it if you could give me some feedback so I can improve and keep the ideas flowing! okay well that's enough typing, let's get on with the first part of the story shall we! :D _

* * *

What was she doing? What was this blonde haired, indigo eyed goddess doing sleeping on my couch? You're probably wandering how I know her eyes are an amazing mixture between blue and violet if she's sleeping. Well this beautiful creation from god was my high school crush, Madeline Williams. I stood there in the entrance way to living room starring at her curled up form on the sofa, she was really pretty with the little bit of light from the street poring in the window behind her. Madeline's blonde hair was slightly messy from her slumber and her thin wire framed glasses were askew on her face. Taking off my shoe and coat as quietly as I could, brushing my hand through my white hair I let out a sigh. Today had been a really unawesome day at work and I was way to tired to even care that my crush was asleep on the chesterfield in my living room. Looking back at Madeline I moved as silently as I was humanly able to towards her, onces I reached the piece of furniture she was resting on I stopped and watched her for a moment. Madeline had stirred a little as I gently moved a piece of her golden hair and lifted the glasses off her pale face, have glasses on while you were trying to catch some "z"'s didn't seem to be the most comfortable. Placing then on the small table beside the couch I continued to study her. 'Why was she in my house?' I thought, 'there was no reason for her to be here was there?' The only thing I could think of was Francis but I highly doubt that my best friend would bring home the girl of my dreams so he could sleep with her. I mean, yes, he maybe a huge player but when it comes to love and his best friends he's always there to help us get the girl not take the girl from us. I decided to push any thoughts of Francis and Madeline out of my mind for now and head off to bed. With one last look at the sofa and Madeline's napping figure I left the room and went straight to my basement room.

The next morning I awoke to smell of something awesome. I had no idea what it was but it smelt like heaven! Even Gilbird was chirping away happily. Getting out of bed I follow the sent all the way to the kitchen, only to find Madeline standing over the stove cooking some sort of food. Her light wavy blonde hair was tided back in two messy pony tails and that infamous curl was hanging out in front of her face. I had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. So seeing Madeline on the couch last night was actually real. I stood in awe as I watched her move around the kitchen preparing what I assumed to be her breakfast, she looked rather cute in her over sized red sweater and standard blue jeans. Madeline didn't seem to notice me standing there until Gilbird started tweeting loudly from a top my head. Letting out a little squeak she spun around to face the direction of the noise, her face went a bight pink when she looked at me. Her eyes moving from my face to my chest and back. We stared at each other for a few seconds before she turned away. I looked down at my torso to see bare skin and my work pants, I blushed slightly. I was not the most muscular person but I still had some toning to my chest. As quickly as I had walked to the kitchen, I left to go back to my room and fetch a shirt. Upon entering my room I let out the breathe I didn't realize I was holding, that was defiantly a sight in the morning . Rifling through my dresser I found a decent pair of black jeans and a white shirt with the Prussian eagle across the front. After changing in to them I ran my figures through my hair trying to tame my bed head. Once I was satisfied by my appearance I ventured back upstairs.  
Again I found myself standing at the entrances to the kitchen but this time I was greeted with the sight of Francis, my best friend/roommate in navy blue slacks and a white dress shirt with his blonde locks tired back with a red ribbon making a morning coffee.

"Oh!_ Bonjour_ Gilbert! I didn't realize you going to be 'ome." he spoke in a cheerful tone. " 'ow was you night at work?"  
I groaned in response to his question as I found my way to the kitchen table. Resting my head against the surface I let out yet another sigh at the though of my shift at work.

" That bad?" Francis placed the cup of hot coffee beside my head and spoke again, "so what 'appened this time?" taking a seat across from me, he took a sip of his drink and waited for my responds. Letting out a huff of air I lifted my face to look at him.

" the same old unawesome stuff." I said, "people making fun of my awesome albino self, the press getting unawesomely shut down for a bit so it can get fixed again, a few things going wrong with other machine at the same time and on top of all of that_ mein_ unawesome little _bruder_ wasn't at work so I had to some creep from line three to drive me home." I took a small sip of the drink Francis had given me and continued. " I really hate working at that factory but it was the only place that was hiring. How was your day?" I ask shifting back in my chair.

Brushing the stray hair out of his face Francis yawned a little, "well the restaurant was pretty busy last night, I 'ad to stay later to clean up. Then after that I ended up 'aving to go pick Madeline up." stretching my arms out above my hair I look around the room to notice there was no Maddie in sight. Looking back at France with slight confusion on my face, I sat forward,

"Speaking of Madeline, where is she and why is she here?"

"Oh, she's upstairs looking for a change of clothes I think and I 'ad to pick her up last night from a really late 'ockey practice. Her parents aren't 'ome at the moment and her stupid brother's over at his boyfriends place."

I shifted in the chair taking another drink from my cup, I started at the blonde haired man that sat opposite me. He was looking down at the newspaper the comes in the mail everyday. There was one question that was floating around in my head all morning, and it was looking for an answer," Francis?" he brought he gaze up from the paper to me. "How do you know Madeline?"  
He looked at my with a hint of a smile on his lips. Francis opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a quiet voice,

"H-his my cousin." the soft voice brought my attention to the. doorway and there stood the beautiful goddess I was thinking about early. She was now wearing a pair of dark blue boot cut jeans and a less then figure flattering baggy collared short sleeve shirt that was little off white with red strips on the sleeve cuffs and collar with a little maple leave on the breast pocket. I looked between her and Francis, finally seeing the similarities, their hair was the same colour and waviness and they had almost the same facial structure. I felt super unawesome for ever thinking that France would try to get with her now that I knew they were related. I watched as Madeline placed the dishes from her meal this morning in the sink and silently take a seat beside Francis. We sat in an awkward quiet for what seemed like an eternity before the french man spoke,

"So _mon petite_ Madeline, how did you sleep?"

Madeline looked up from her hand to answer her cousin in a voice that always come out as a whisper, "I slept just fine, although I thought I lost my glasses this morning because I couldn't find them."

" oh really?"

"Y-yes, I could have sworn I feel asleep with them on but when I woke up they were gone. It took me a few minutes to locate them. Did you take them off for me?" she directed her question towards Francis.

"Uh, non, I do not remember doing that, maybe you took them off when you where half asleep." he replied looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I started to blush a little. Feeling that I needed to get out of there I stood up rather abruptly, slamming my hands on the table making Madeline jump, I felt kind of bad for that.

" well the awesome me needs go and do some awesome things and check on mien bruder, so I must be leaving." I announced, " it was good seeing you Madeline and have an awesome day." Racing out of the kitchen I grabbed my coat and shoes and headed straight for the door. I could hear Francis tell me to drive safely before a shut the wooded door. Jumping on my crotch rocket I sped off down the street toward my brother's house.  
Back in the house

Madeline continued to stare at the door Gilbert practically ran out of with a small blush painting her cheeks. The sound of dishes being collected brought her out of her trance, looking away Madeline saw Francis placing his and Gilbert's mugs in the sink. She stood up and made her way over to the sink to help.

"So,_ mon cher_, what are you doing today?" Francis asked as she started to wash her plate. After rinsing and staking her dish Madeline turned to answer the question

"W-well, I don't really h-have anything planed, why?"  
Francis was now sitting at the table again reading the paper, moving his head so he could look at his cousin a small smile crept up on his lips, "oh good! Then we shall go shopping or something, non?"

"O-oh okay"

* * *

Translations!  
Bonjour (French) =hello  
Mein (German) = my  
Bruder (German) = brother  
Mon petite (French) = my little  
Sorry if any of the translation are incorrect! I know a bit of both languages but I'm most certainly not fluent in them!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! I'm back... anyway last time I forgot to mention the face that I do not own anything to do with Hetalia ! this is a shorter as well so I hope you don't mind Hope fully I can update at least twice a week but you never know what life can through at you right! now lets get to the story! :D _

* * *

.: Next Chapter :.  
As soon as I arrived at my brother's house, I bolted up the stairs and slammed the front door open, "Oi! Bruder where are you?" I yelled, proceeding further into the house I found him cleaning up some dishes in the living room.

"do you have to be so loud?" he said with a huff, taking the tray of plates and bowls to the kitchen. Gut you could tell he was a huge neat freak by the way his kitchen smelt like cleaner, her really needs to live a little.

"Oh but Ludwig! I know you missed mein awesomeness! Keseses!" I laugh throwing my arm around his shoulders. Frowning my brow I release him from my grip and slap the back of his head, "hey! I had to get that really creepy Russian from line three to drive me home because you weren't there! Where the heck did you go? We car pool remember!" I'm practically yelling at him by that point. Ludwig stares at me with his ever so present serious face, letting out a sign as he finished the dishes

"I had to come home because Feliciano was sick." Ludwig said pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Walking back to the living room, he takes a seat in the chair on the left side of the room and let's out yet another huff of air. "Gilbert, please tell me why you are here so early in the morning?" he said with no real emotion.

I look at my brother in slight confusion, it wasn't that early was it? Taking a glance at my phone the digital clock on the screen read 9:45 am, "holy shiznit! I didn't realize what time it was!" I said in surprise, I'm never up this early, even on a good day. "Umm anyway how is Feli?" I ask trying to bypass the subject of why I was here. Fidgeting with my hand I attempt to avoid any eye contact with my younger brother. My actions seem to fail as Ludwig opens his mouth to speak,

"Feli's getting better but that doesn't answer the question of why you are here."

Letting out a sigh I decide to tell my brother the reason I'm here, "Madeline's at my house." I pretty much whisper. The hint of a blush creeps up on my cheeks as I feel my face become warmer at the thought a Madeline. Ludwig raises an eyebrow at me and groans

"Seriously? That's the reason you're here?" he shakes his head in frustration but continues, "Gilbert, she's just a person. I'm sure you can be in the same room as her. Tell me why is it that you can walk around and flirt with every girl you see but as soon as it comes to Miss Williams you can barely be in the same room as her?" Ludwig rubs his hands over his face as he spoke. Once he was finished talking he then glared at me waiting for a response. Bring my hand up to cover my face I sat in silence for a few moments before brushing my figures violently through my hair letting out yet another large breath of air , gut I felt like a teenaged girl with all the signing I've been doing.

"West, she not just some girl!" I yell.

"Madeline is a perfect, beautiful, creation from god! She's everything anyone could ever want! Madeline is not like other girls, she's sweet and caring, loving but can be tough when needed. Super smart, though she'll boast about it. Shy at first but after you get to know her she actually talks a lot! Madeline is always there when it comes to her friends and family, she'll stick up for them no matter what! Madeline is the most awesome person I have ever met! I mean like more awesome then me, the king of awesome!" as I said every word my smile got bigger and bigger until I started thinking about myself, " and I'm nothing compared to her, I'm just Gilbert the awesome albino. Annoying and cocky, self centered and stubborn. Most certainly not fit for Madeline Williams." burying my face in my hands, I let out a huge breath through my nose.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alrighty guys, here's chapter 3! I'm having a lot of fun writing this , I've never really done this before so I'm glad I'm having a great experience! oh and thank you for the follows, favourite and review! I now have someone to help me out with the french translations! I'm sorry for any oocness I'm still working on getting the characters right! last thing i need to mention is the fact that I own doing do with Hetalia! I only own the plot ( well most of it, some of the plot goes to my step sister for helping me) anyway on to the story! _

* * *

Francis now had Madeline trying on several different outfits as he secretly looked for the perfect outfit albino roommate.

"F-francis why are we h-here?" Madeline timidly question as she stepped out of the changing room in a Prussian blue knee length dress. The skirt flared out slightly, with empire waist line that had a thin black belt and a lace over lay. The upper half was a plain with tank top straps and a scooped neckline. Madeline was looking down fidgeting with the belt buckle when Francis spoke,

"Oh ma cherie! Cette rode est fantastique sur toi!"

Madeline continued to look down. A small blush appeared on her checks, "y-you really think s-so?" she was now twisting a piece of her hair between her fingers. Looking up through her fringe Madeline saw Francis smiling, well that was a good sign.

"So tell me Madeline, what do you think Gilbert?"

At the mention of his name Madeline's face shot right up and the blush already present on her checks become brighter, "I- umm" with that she bolted back into the change room. At the sight of her action the smile on Francis's grew wider. Practically doing a happy dance for his friend, he walked towards the door of the dressing room and knocked. Hearing a squeak come from the other side, Francis bite with finger to hold back a noise of excitement,

"Honhonhon, ma petite cousine has a crush on Gilbert, non?"

A click was heard from the dressing room as Madeline crept back out, her head was down but Francis knew her face was painted a bright red. She was playing with the hem of her white shirt that she was wearing before and in a voice almost inaudible Madeline spoke, "p-please don't t-tell h-him..." bring her head up to face her cousin, Francis noticed that there were tears forming on her eyes. Quickly rushing over to the smaller blonde in front of him, Francis pulled his relative in to a hug.

Patting her back he said, "Why are you upset? There's nothing to be ashamed of." Bring her back out to arms length, "he's really a good guy, its okay" even after saying that Madeline's lower lip still trembles as she's trying not to cry. Wrapping his arm around her should Francis looks down at her and says "come on; let's go buy the dress then head to Tim Hortons for some lunch."

~~~.: Epic Line Break :. ~~~

" but bruder what do I do?" I whined following him around as he cleans his already spotless house. Ludwig groaned for the fifty billionth time since I had arrived and turns around to face me.

"What do you expect me to tell you? I don't even like girls!"

Yeah my little brother was gay, so what, that doesn't mean he couldn't help me with my unawesome girl problems. Trudging back the sofa I flop down on it in an awesome dramatic way letting out some odd mixture of a groan and an inhuman noise " this is so unawesome!"

"ve~ what's unawesome?" Feliciano asked sleepily. He stood at the foot of the couch with his head cocked to the side still in his pyjamas holding a Kleenex box. Man he really did look sick. Moving to an upright position I tapped the spot next to me and gestured for Feli to sit. He sniffled a bit before plunking down.

Running my hand through already messy hair, I take a breath, " some unawesome girl problems..." just then an idea hit me, looking over at the sick Italian half asleep on the sofa, " hey! Feli, you're good with girl's right? What do you say about helping the Awesome me in wooing a princess?"

Feliciano perked up at the thought of being able to assist someone in something that he was actually good at, " Ve~ who's the princess?" he asked excitedly. Even though he was sick Feli was partially bouncing in his spot. "You should give her pasta! Every princess like pasta! Oh and maybe some flowers too! Oh! And chocolate! Girls love chocolate!"

Ludwig whispered to Feliciano "it's Madeline"

"OH MY GOSH! You like Madeline!? that's so precious, that's so cute, ohmigosh I'm going to faint..." he trailed off a bit then stopped, tilted his head and gave me the most confused face I have ever seen, "wait? Who's that?"

I groan and do a face palm, well no one ever said Feli was the smartest but how could he forget about Madeline! " Feli, you went to school with her" still receiving the 'what?' face I continued " she was in your art class remember, the really shy Canadian girl, with blonde hair and indigo eyes always carrying around a polar bear backpack." finally it clicked and he grasped,

"Oh! She's really nice!"

* * *

Translations  
Oh ma cherie! Cette robe est fantastique sur toi = (French) Oh my darling! This dress is fantastic on you  
Ma petite cousine = (French) my little cousin  
Bruder = (German) Brother


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay first off I would like to say thank you to everyone who has looked at this, favourited it, followed it and reviewed it and such! I really appreciate it! The reviews are very encouraging! I'm going to try and update at least every few days, its summer and I have nothing to do. Alrighty well on with the story! _

* * *

I walked up the front steps and prayed to god that Madeline wasn't still at my house. With maple candies and flowers in hand- the arrangement consisted of fall coloured maple leaves and a trillium- I walked I n the door and took off my shoes as quietly as I could only to be greeted by Francis,

"Hohohon, you shouldn't have!" he laughed with one hand over his heart and the other pointing towards the flowers. Shooting a glare I responded

" they're not for you dummkopf."

"Oh? Then who are they for?" Francis asked with one eyebrow raised.

"That's none of your business." I said as I set them down on the table.

Francis smirked to himself "hey, we are still on for dinner tonight with Madeline, no?"

"Uhh, yeah, we are" I said. "Ummm, I've got to go out and run some errands and get some gas, I'll meet you at the restaurant, it's the one you work at right?"

"Mais oui, of course! Only the best for nous!"

Gilbert left, so Francis walked over to the table he had left the flowers on, smiled to himself and said "I'm sure my cousin will adore these!"

~~~.: Epic Line Break :. ~~~

I arrived at the restaurant and took my helmet off; I could see Francis and Madeline already sitting at the table. She was wearing this beautiful blue dress and her hair was curled... in other words, she looked absolutely beautiful.

I summoned up all the courage I could and walked in. I walked over to the table and sat down.

"Gilbert! I already ordered your appetizer for you! You still like *insert Prussian dish here* non?" said Francis.  
Of course I do! We start eating, and I can't help but marvel at Madeline's beauty. After a few minutes Antonio came out from the kitchen, walked over to our table and started talking to us.

"So, mis amigos are you enjoying your meals so far?! How have you been Gilbert? Francis? And its Madeline right, how are you?" After we all mumbled good, he said he needed to talk to Francis in private. He excused himself, and a few moments later he came back and said

"mes Amis, I am so sorry, but the chef that was working tonight had to go home sick and they need my help, I'll see you guys later! Have a good supper!" And he left. I have never experienced a more awkward silence in my life. I couldn't stop staring at her. Trying to avoid making eye contact I looked around the restaurant, and- wait a minute, is that Francis? Oh my god, Francis is watching us from the kitchen... That little- I excused myself for a moment and slipped into the kitchen.

"Was the hell are you doing?"

I grab Francis's arm and pull him to more of a private area of the kitchen I stare at him with the most serious face a could make and wait for his response

" hohon, mon ami, I'm helping you!"

"Si! Now Gilbert get back out there" Antonio cheers for out of nowhere, I whip around to look at him. He's showing off his prize winning smile. Antonio starts nudging me towards the door.

"Wait you're in on this too?" I ask in confusion. With no time to hear an answer I'm shoved back into the restaurant with the flowers and candies I picked up earlier. Looking back over my should I see my two friends waving me off through the servers window, turning back around I take a deep breath and chant 'I'm awesome!' in my head as well as 'I can do this'.

~~~~Madeline's P.O.V~~~~

Ever since Francis told me that we were going to be having dinner with Gilbert I was so nervous and now that we're at the restaurant I couldn't keep myself from blushing. Francis and I had sat at our table for a few minutes waiting for him, I thought for sure that Gilbert wasn't going to show up when he walked up to us. As he sat down I couldn't help but admire how good he looked in his leather jacket with his hair slightly messier then earlier from his bike helmet. I just wanted to reach out and touch it, to feel how soft his hair really was.

Finally our food arrived and it gave me something to look at besides the beautiful albino in front of me, although every few minutes I would steal a glance at him. I think he was doing the same but every time I felt eyes on me, I would look up to find him looking somewhere else. I was almost disappointed.

That's when Antonio, one of their best friends stared speaking with us. I was surprised when he noticed me, let alone remembered my name. After that he took Francis off to speak with him in private which gave me a small window of time to watch Gilbert observing his friends interact.

Everything seemed to be going fine (well to me at least) until my cousin come back and told us that he ended up have to work tonight, leaving my crush and I alone. I started to internally panic, I haven't really spoken much since Gilbert arrived because I'm super nervous and now that we're by ourselves I have no idea what to do. We sit in what feeling like the most awkward silence I have ever experienced for what felt like forever. During this time I try to sneak as many glances at Gilbert as I can without getting noticed. I seem to work out pretty good for me to because he was looking somewhere else.

He had really nice eye lashes, and his skin was almost perfect. The high cheek bones and well defined jaw line made him look super handsome and his lips. Those soft pick lips seemed so kissable, I wonder what is would be like...

I shake my hand to push those thoughts away, why was I thinking like that right now! I was almost to lost in my out head to hear Gilbert excuse himself from the table.

As soon as he was gone, I pushed my plate forward and bow my head, "come on Madeline! Is shouldn't be this hard to talk to him!" I tell myself, "He's just a person... yeah just a person you've had a crush on since high school!"

I bring my hands up to my face, I felt like crying out of frustration. Letting out a sigh through my fingers to calm myself down I pull my head back up and readjust my glasses and wait. Taking deep breathes every now and then I run though my head what I might say to Gilbert

* * *

Translations  
Dummkopf = (German) idiot  
Mais oui, = (French) but yes  
nous! = (French) us  
mis amigos = (Spanish) my friends  
mes amis = (French) my friends  
mon ami = (French) my friend  
Si = (Spanish) Yes


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again! I bring you chapter 5 now! I hope you all like it. If you wish you can drop me a review, they help to keep writing. Also if you have any ideas, let me know! That will help too! The summer heat likes to fry my brain so I can't always think! Anyway, let's get on with the story! _

* * *

'I can do this! I'm awesome and I got this!' I repeat over and over in my head as I slowly make my way back to our table. Thank god Madeline was facing the other way so she couldn't see how nervous I was. Just as I approach the table I stop to glance back one more time at my friends that were still urging me to keep going from the server's window. Turning back around I take a deep breath and continue.

As I stand behind my chair Madeline is looking at something off to the side and seems to be in her own little world. God she looked perfect in this lighting, it made her glow. The way her cheeks were slightly painted pink and how her eyes practically sparkled every time she gave a small smile, how she bit her lower lip when she got nervous, and her lips looked so soft that I just want to kiss them... whoa there Gilbert! Let's not think that far ahead.

Clearing my throat to get Madeline's attention causes her to jump out of the trance she was is an stare wide eyed at me. The site of the awesome me sends her cheeks a blaze.

"keseses, hallo again Madeline." I said flashing my classic smile, smirk thing. Pulling out the flowers I hid behind my back I continue with a small blush forming on my cheeks, "here, these are for you."

The blush on Madeline's face intensifies and she let out a squeak. Bowing her head she replied quietly, "Th-thank you." gently taking them from me Madeline stares at the flowers for a second before breathing in sharply. Whipping her head up quickly to look at me, "G-Gilbert is this a t-trillium?" she questioned, I gave her a nod in response, "y- you know it's i-illegal to pick a trillium in o-Ontario!"

I laugh and wave my hand as if to pass off the remark, "kesese, I'm too awesome to listen to the law."

A small giggle emitted from Madeline, "if you say so Gil" placing the flowers beside her, she covers her smile with a delicate hand, still laughing a little. My grin became even more lopsided as I laughed along with her. Soon the noise died down and we both became quiet again. The only sounds between us were the clinking of silverware. I decided it was time to break the silence.

"So, umm Madeline, how was Uhh school? You graduated this year right?"

She looked up and tilted her head in thought, "u-uh yes I did, I'm glad s-school is over now. Oh and a few teachers left too."

"Really which teachers?"

"Umm Mr. Edelstein, the music teacher and the gym teacher Mr. Zwingli."

"Mr. Zwingli, was a bit of a hard ass, so those kids that are still there should consider themselves lucky" I said setting down my utensils. Leaning back in my chair I chuckle, "as for Mr. Edelstein, oh he hated me. I remember this one time I got Francis and Antonio to help me prank him by putting whoopee cushions in the grand piano that was fun."

Madeline took a surprised breath of air and started laughing again, "t-that was you! Oh you should have seen his face when he tried to play it! Mr. Edelstein was so mad." she giggled," that was a great prank."

I start blush a little at her comment, it was nice to get a compliment for something that most people don't always like. "ah dank" I rubbed the back of my head. The server came around to take our plates and we both thanked him and ordered some dessert. Madeline got maple ice cream and I went with chocolate. As soon as the waiter left our table the beautiful Canadian across from me asked,

"So Gilbert, what's it like living with Francis? Without your brother?"

I take a sip of water before answering, "it's nice but sometimes I feel like I live with my brother more than at home with your cousin."

She raised a blonde eyebrow, "why is that?". Her voice was soft.

"Well because of the shift I work and the fact I car pool with mein bruder, I normally end up crashing at his place." I look around to see if I could find Francis or Antonio again but it appears that they actually had to work. Now that I knew the coast was clear I decided to speak my mind. I opened my mouth to speak when I was cut off by Madeline

" you know I t-think Francis set this up." She started blushing.

"What? Why would you think that?" I ask slightly nervous

"umm w-well because h-he knows that I-i uhh-"

"Maddie!"

She was cut off by the sound of her brother yelling her name from the door of the restaurant. Madeline's eyes widen in surprise as he made his way over to us. "A-Alfred what's wrong?" she squeaked. Her brother didn't look too impressed with her question.

"What's wrong? Maddie I've been looking for you for an hour! I had no idea where you went, I tried to call your cell but you didn't answer! I got really worried!" Alfred started pouting.

The younger of the two siblings let out a sigh, "Al I told you I was having dinner with Francis earlier." under her breath she added, ' shows how much you actually pay attention."

Flashing his million dollar smile Alfred grabs his sister's hand and starts pulling her towards the door, "No need to fear though! I'll save you from the evil clutches of the albino freak!"

"Freak? Who are you calling freak? You're the one with a hero complex" I snort, glaring daggers at him.

"Heroes are awesome! At least I'm not self centered like you!" he shot back pulling Madeline closer to him.

I narrowed my red eyes at him and almost growled, "you're just jealous of mein awesomeness, comic book nerd."

"At least I'm not a delinquent"

I stand up at his remark, curling my fingers in to fists, I try to keep my anger under control while still shooting death glares at him.

"What? Are you going to fight me now? I bet I could beat you with one hand behind me back!" Al sneered, his face became more stone like.

"Al! That's enough!" Madeline yelled, for the first time her voice seemed to be at normal volume range, now she was pulling her sibling closer to the exit, Madeline's face was very stern when she spoke to her brother but it softened as soon as she looked at me, Je suis désolé, but I'll have to be leaving now." she apologized, " thank you for dinner and tell Francis I'm sorry as well okay." and with that she was off dragging her stubborn brother with her.

Sinking back in my chair I look up to Francis peering out the door that leads to the back rooms. Running my hands through my hair I bow my head, ' I screwed up big time.'

* * *

Translations  
mein bruder = (German) my brother  
Je suis désolé = (French) I'm sorry


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6! ya! I never though I would get this far! thank you for your support and reviews! they most certainly help me stay focused and encourage me to write more! alrighty well I thought i would make this author's note short so lets move on!_

* * *

Madeline continued to drag her very annoyed looking brother until they reached his old blue two door Chevy pickup truck. She gave him an angry shove towards the drivers side as she proceeded to get in the passenger seat. Madeline held her tongue waiting for Alfred to get in and start the vehicle. Taking a deep breath and letting out an upset sigh the blonde Canadian shot evil glares at her sibling before opening her mouth. "Alfred F. Jones! What was that for!?" her normally soft voice was laced with anger.

"what do you mean?" he asked. Bring his eyebrows together in concern, looking over at his sister before returning his gaze back to the road.

"Don't play dumb with me Alfred." he cringed a little at the tone of voice Madeline was using, "you know what I mean! Why did you have to say those things to Gilbert?" she crossed her arms over her chest waiting for a response.

The blonde haired blue eyed driver was silent for a minute as he thought about what he was going to say to the female sitting beside him. Al chewed his bottom lip a little, " I was just protecting you. I'm the hero remember, it's what we do". Turning a corner, he looked over at his now pouting younger sister.

Said sibling let out another angry breath of air, " protecting me from what Alfred? Gilbert's not a bad guy." he could tell by the sound of her voice and the fact Madeline was his full name the she was still mad at him and would most likely be for a while. Before he was able to give his answer she continued, " you're never like this with Ivan, or Mathias or anyone else on my hockey team. What's wrong with Gilbert?"

" I dunno, I just don't like the way he looks at you..." Alfred runs a hand through his mess of blonde locks, he exhaled softly as the pulled up to their house.

Madeline turned to her brother with a less upset face but more of a confused expression, "what do you mean by that?" she asked, her anger seemed to be fading.

Al let out a small groan at he naive little sister, " I mean I think Gil's got the hots for you Mads, and I don't want to see you get hurt." he gets out of the truck and heads towards the house. Madeline sat in the vehicle for a bit while the information she just received sank in. Her face started to heat up as she slowly began to understand what he brother meant. 'Does that mean Gilbert likes me?', ' is Al just joking with me?' and a billion other thought raced through Madeline's head as she finally made her way to the house. With a quick hello and good night to her parents, Madeline took off to her room to curl up and run through the days event over and over again in her head.

~~~~.: Gilbert's P.O.V :.~~~~

I waited around for the bill to come and left right after paying. I didn't speak a word to Francis or Antonio, I just went straight home. As soon as I got in the house I kicked my shoes off and threw my helmet on the ground. Not even bothering to turn the lights on I stormed downstairs to my bedroom. Slamming the door shut I ripped of my jacket and threw it on my computer chair. My room was a standard four walled room. It was a fairly large space, my bed was situated against one wall with my computer desk across from it. A dresser and old stand up bird cage on the third wall. There are posters covering most of the walls and above my bed was the Prussian flag. Articles of clothing littered the floor while hair products and cologne were scattered atop the dresser. I flopped down on my bed and let out a huge sigh, god I really messed up, I had to go and get into an unawesome argument with my crush's over protective older brother. Gilbird flew over from somewhere in my messy room, landing on my chest he chirps loudly at me. " I know, I know buddy I'm sorry but I couldn't take you with me" I brush my finger over his soft feathers, " the king of awesome isn't feeling so awesome right now." I said moving my arms behind my head and stared up at the ceiling. Some time throughout my dazed state I managed to slam back two or three beers from the small refrigerator in my room before curling back up on my bed.

~~~Epic Break Line~~~

I must have fallen asleep at some point last night because when I woke up the next morning I had a blanket over me and a glass of water with an Advil beside in on my night stand. Must have been Francis. I sit up and stretch my arms above my head with a yawn. Grabbing the water and Advil I downed it before heading upstairs.

Once on the main level I could hear some noise coming from the kitchen along with some muffled voices. As I made my way closer to the sounds I was able to make out one of the speakers.

" ma chere, just tell him. He's really not as bad as Alfred makes him out to be. I understand he may have done some things earlier in his life but he's changed since then." by the accent I knew that was Francis talking. He liked to help people with their love problems all the time so I waited just outside the door for the other person to respond.

I could hear a small sigh, " I know but I don't think he would ever like someone like me." I froze at the sound of the soft voice. That was Madeline's signature wispy tone. I pressed myself closer to the wall and continued to listen.

It sounded like Francis was doing some cleaning up. " hohon mon petite Madeline, you never know! I mean how could someone not like you! vous êtes très belle!"

Madeline giggled, "M-merci." I could tell that she was blushing by the tone of her voice. " but I-i don't know just d-don't tell him. Anyway I have to go hockey practice with the boys, I'll talk to you later r-right? Oh and can you apologize to Gilbert again for me p-please."

" I won't tell Gilbert but I will apologize to him for your idiotic brother's actions. Alrighty well you have a good day okay ma chere" I could hear foot steps coming towards me so I backed up and headed to the living room when I heard the beep of a cell phone hanging up. So he was on the phone the whole time. What did she not want Francis to tell me? I stated piecing together parts of the conversation and slowly came to a conclusion. A blush quickly painted my cheeks, 'does that mean Madeline likes me?' ' that would be super awesome if she did!'

* * *

Translations

ma chere = (French) my dear

mon petite = (French) my little

vous êtes très belle = (French) you are very beautiful

M-merci = ( French) thank you


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay I'm going to keep this short, I just wanted to say thank you for getting to this chapter because without you guys I would probably have not gotten this far! Oh just as I little reminder if you have any ideas or questions just message me or put it in the reviews, that will be all, enjoy this chapter ! _

* * *

After I sneaked back to the basement, changed and jumped around my room in pure (manly, yes very manly) excitement for a least a good ten minutes I finally made my way back upstairs. Grabbing my helmet and keys I was about to open the front door when Francis stops me.

The french man cleared his throat , " umm I spoke with Madeline this morning. She told me what happened. Alfred really can be an ass sometimes, so don't take it to heart." he said leaning against the wall. Crossing his arms over his chest Francis looked questionably at me, " so where are you going mon ami?"

Shifting my weight slightly from foot to foot trying to get my shoes on better, I jingled my keys " out, I finished my beer last night it seems so I'm going to pick up some more. Is there anything you want while I'm gone?" opening the door as I wait for his response. With a no and a goodbye from Francis I'm on my bike and off to the beer store in no time flat.

~~~.:Epic Break Line:.~~~  
I slightly smile to myself as I park my motorcycle in front of the LCBO. It's a smaller store than those in larger city's but it still has some pretty good alcohol, some I can't find anywhere else but here. After I remove my helmet I shake my head to get my hair to flatten a bit before going inside. Luckily for me it was earlier in the afternoon so there was only a few people in there. I browsed through their awesome selection for a few minutes before coming to a decision. Stepping up to the counter I ask the lovely lady behind it for a case of Budweiser and a 12 pack of Iron Spike- blonde. Grinning at the cashier I grab my purchases and head for the exit. Unfortunately for the awesome me I was just a little too absorbed in the fact that I just bought some really awesome alcohol that I bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're goin' bro" the voice sounded horribly familiar. Looking up I find myself standing right in front of Alfred, that annoying American from yesterday that just so happened to be a crush's step brother. Great.

Once the American realized who it was he run into he took a breath, "yo Gilbert. Umm my uh" Alfred scratch the back of his head. "sister wanted, well more or less forced me to apologize to you for the other night but I'm going to stand my ground." his face became very serious, "now I know you have a thing for my sister, " he stops, I'm assuming to add effect "and I think she likes you too" he adds under his breath and continues at normal volume "so I'm going to let you try and win her but it won't be easy. Mark my words though if hurt her in any way I will personally make it my goal in life to see you die old and alone.". He really emphasized the word alone. I never realized how protective Alfred could be until this moment, I was actually kind of terrified.

I was speechless for a minute, the only think I could do was blink while his threat sank in. When I finally found my voice after opening and closing my mouth a few time I cleared my throat, "I would never to that. Madeline means way to much to me. I really like... no wait scratch that I love her! why would I ever think about causing her pain!" I was being completely honest with everything I was said, there was no I way I would let anything happen to Madeline. Alfred's cobalt blue eyes were burning hole in my face trying to locate any possible fragment of a lie but he could find none. After a minute of intense staring his face softened back it's normal cheerful look.

"alright, I believe you but remember my warning. Well you have yourself a great day, it was good seeing ya Bro." flashing his thousand watt smile, Alfred walked off towards the cashier. Blinking a few more times, I shook my head and left. The whole ride home I kept think about what he said, wow he could be scary when he wanted to be. I mean the only person I know who would protect their sibling like it was their life is Vash and that guy's crazy, so to have a threat like that come from Alfred threw me right off. I'm not going to get on his bad side.

once I arrived at home I lugged my purchases up the stairs and some how opened the door while balancing the alcohol on my knee. As I stumbled inside I found my roommate lounging on the sofa in the living room reading some sort of french book. Rolling my eyes I kick off my shoes and made my way toward my room only to be stopped by a throat being cleared. "So how was the drive?" the french man asked.

I shift the cases of liquor in my arms to look at him. "Well umm I ran into Alfred" Francis raised his blonde eyebrow at me. "and he sort of apologized but threatened me at the same time." I cringed a little, " he can be as scary as Vash when it comes to Madeline."

Francis laughed slightly as he set his book down on the coffee table, "I would not underestimate him. I understand that they may not be related by blood but he can be very protective when it comes to his family shared DNA or not."

I shrug my shoulders, " on a good note though, Alfred told me to go for it!" I smile and laugh a little, " kesese, I guess the awesome me is going to find somewhere awesome enough to take Madeline on a date to. "

"Hohon, oui mon ami there is the community festival and dance coming up you could go there but first you have be able to hold down a decent conversion with mon petite cousine non?"

"Ja...I'm working on that" I said before heading to my room.

* * *

_Translations_

mon ami = ( French) my friend

oui = (French) yes

mon petite cousine non = (French) my little cousin

Ja = (German) yes

Side note:

_-LCBO _stands for the _Liquor Control Board of Ontario__and they basically control the alcohol in Ontario_

_-Iron spike- blonde __is a type of ale that is produced in a microbrewery in my city called __Railway City Brewing Company__, it's very popular in the southern part of Canada. ( I thought I would bring a little bit of home into this fan fic by adding what my city is some what famous for other then killing an elephant) _


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry it took a little longer to get this chapter out, I had some writers block. anyway I hope you like it! please let me know. oh and sorry but Gilbert canbget a little vulgar._

* * *

It had been about two weeks since I've seen or spoken to Madeline. She must have been busy with her summer activities while I was working in that stupid factory I was employed to. Francis had been dropping some not so subtle hints about asking his beautiful Canadian cousin out everyday for the last week. I assure I'm going to ask her, I'm just waiting for the right time and place. My blonde haired french speaking flat mate also keeps reminding me how many days I had left to actually find the courage to invite her to the festival with me. He was not helping to say in the least. Mien awesome self would never forget the amount of time I had to finally make an appropriate move on the lovely shy, but also tough like one of the boys gorgeous Canadian goddess.

I will have to admit that I have yet to make a move on Madeline since the first year I met her and Alfred at the starting of grade 12. Alfred was in my year and Madeline being one below. When I first saw the shy blonde it was in my grade 12 university military history course. I was always awesome at history but when it came to everything else, well that was a different story. She was able to catch my attention by being so quiet. Most of the other girls at our school were loud and rather annoying but Madeline was different. She seemed to blend in, disappearing between the crowds. You would see her in one spot, blink and she'd be gone. No one else notice or even tried to pay attention to this angelic strawberry blonde, violet eyed Canadian. I tried everything I could think of to get with her but nothing was working in my favour, in fact some of my attempts pushed her away. Soon I decided to stop pursuing Madeline in a lustful way and switch to being a friend. Maybe she'll fall for me then.

When I stopped chasing her and started getting to know her, Madeline and I become fast friends. I learnt a lot about hockey, pancakes (which are awesomely awesome) and some odd American ways even though Madeline was Canadian. I found out that her mother had moved from Canada to the neighboring country for work when she was in 8th grade, met a man with a child a year older the her daughter, married two year later and moved back to the great white north.

We tried to get together as much as we could after I graduated but between Madeline's school hockey games and practices as well as her job at the history museum in town and my work at the factory along with my bruder's painstaking work out route he forced me to be a part of, we slowly started to grow apart but within all that chaos I started developing feeling for my little Canadian friend, soon I could barely talk to her.

Now I just watch from afar. Picking up random over time shifts to keep my mind off the weekend, unless I had a bar night planed with Francis and Antonio. This weekend being like no other ended up with both Toni and France working all weekend so I picked up a Saturday, "wreck your day shift",

11am to 7pm. Getting up before noon on a Saturday was hard enough but working in a factory where people can be complete morons and not throwing a few words back was definitely a challenge. So coming home with a few new burns from the machine you work with and an only slightly bruised ego was pretty good. Which leads us to what I'm doing right now.

I was currently wrapping the burns on my arms with medical tape while waiting for my not so instant noodles to be ready when a small knock came from the front door

"That better not be one of those fucking Jehovah witnesses again, they know how much I hate them!" I groaned walking towards the entrance still applying tap to my left arm. Reefing the door open with an annoyed, "wha- Madeline?" standing before me was indeed Madeline, who seems to be a bit surprised to see me. There was something odd about her though, she had her face down slightly so her hair fell over her eyes, tilting her head a little to look at me through her fringe Madeline blushed.

"Umm i-is Francis home?" she played with the sleeve of her over sized red sweater. Beside her on the floor was an enormous equipment bag which I assumed contained hockey gear, man that must be heavy.

Shifting a bit on the balls of my feet, "nein he's working tonight." pausing to look around I move the door open a little more, " do you uh want to come in?" extending my arm out to lead Madeline in the house I can see her eyes lock on to the bandages that covered part of my lower arm. I heard a surprised intake of air as she whips her face up to look at mine. That's when I saw it. Madeline had a shiner on her left eye, who is their right minds would give her a black eye? Before I could ask, Madeline touched the dressings on my arm.

Another sharp breath and watery eyes stared at mine, "G- Gilbert w-what happened?" she traced each band-aid lightly, looking back down to inspect them again. Madeline appeared to be rather worried. Pulling my arm away, I rub the back of my head then moved to my face to brush a tired hand over it.

Inhaling slowly, I start, "they're from work." the worried expression didn't fade. "the machines I work with can be dangerous and I some times I get cuts or burns from them." reaching out to take her chin I tilt her face towards the light gently. Pushing softly on the darkened area around the cheek bone and eye Madeline cringes a bit. "who did this to you?" I whisper.

"Oh this" she laughed quietly puling her face out of my grasp, "rough night at practice. No need to worry." she smiled moving in to the building. Dragging her huge back behind I noticed that it had wheels. Well that definitely came in handy. " if you think I look bad then you should see the other guy." she giggled setting her stuff down, taking her coat and shoes off. Madeline smiled at me once more before walking to the kitchen. Following her I sit down at the table and watch as she moves fluidly around the room. Spotting my bowl I remember that I was make those really crappy noodles.

Once I had finished draining most of the water and seasoning it with the shitty little package it comes with I finally sit down to eat. Madeline joined me at the table, taking the seat right across from me she starts eating what ever she made. Some kind of sandwich thing... I think. Observing her for a moment I glance at the clock on the stove behind her, it read 9:30pm, raising an eyebrow I asked, "so what brings you to mien awesome place of residence at such a late hour?"

"late hockey practice" Madeline bowed her head, " I forgot my keys and there was no one home. So I walked here". She seemed embarrassed about it.

"Ah I see". We continued eating in silence for a while, I watched her every so often. I kept thinking back to what she said earlier, if Madeline only had a black eye then what did the other guy look like? I mean I've seen her play before and it's scary. For a small almost fragile looking woman she can sure hip check a full grown man into the wall. Definitely don't want to get on her bad side when she's holding a hockey stick. The silence was starting to get a little unnerving so it was time to break it. "so um birdie" using the nickname I gave her a month after we met. "what are you doing next weekend?"

Putting the drink in her hand down Madeline tilted her head to the left. "the fair's next weekend right?" she stopped to think, " then I'm doing nothing, the boys are busy with their other halves so no practice." her eyes lingered on the cup in front of her. Madeline's voice almost sounded upset at the thought of next weekend.

"are you going with anyone to the fair?"my voice spoke out unintentionally

Madeline shook her head, " I-i don't n-normally go."

Raising one of my white eyes brows I knew this was my one chance, " would you go with awesome me?" Madeline's face shot straight, a blush rushed to her perfect cheek. The sight of it made me smile, I could still make her blush without even trying. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Kesese, so guess that's a yes?" I laughed getting up, gathering my dishes and putting them in the sink. With one last look at Madeline sitting at the table I told her I was going to have a shower and she could do what ever she wanted if she was going to wait for Francis to come home.

I was an idiot because I forgot my arms were wrapped and had to redo them when I got out. Walking past the kitchen I could see that the dishes had been done and Madeline was no long at the table, looking down the hall, I spotted her hockey bag so I knew she was still here. Moving towards the living room where the TV was on I assumed that where Madeline had retreated to. Stepping forward and peering over the back of the chesterfield I was greeted with the sleeping form of Madeline. Letting out a small sigh I smiled and walked around to grab a blanket for the chair near the couch. After turning the TV off I draped the blanket over Madeline. I crouched down next to her, bring my hand up to remove her glasses. I place them on the coffee table behind me before brushing her fringe out of her face, I leaned over and place a soft kiss to her forehead. Pulling away a blush slowly paints my cheeks as I head back downstairs.

* * *

_Translations_

_bruder's = (German) brother's _

_nein = (German) no _

_if you have and if idea about what should happen next please let me know! it will help me get over any writers block, trust me ! anyways Have a great day or night depending on where you live and what time it is. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay I'm really sorry it took longer to update! I had to do some research for another Fic I'm writing, hopefully I can get the up loaded soon (now my facebook friends think I'm crazier then I ready am but oh well!) I also had some writers block, and my step sister was sick so I had to help take care of her -_-" anyway I hope you like this chapter ! _

* * *

After Gilbert left to go have his shower I decided to clean up the kitchen a bit. Putting our dishes in the dishwasher and clearing off the table I began to make some pancake mix for tomorrow. Once satisfied with the batter I place it in the fridge and head for the living room.

Flipping through the channels on the TV I sat on the couch. Finally finding a good show on the history network I curl up on the cushions. Half way through learning about the castle the Teutonic Order had built in Malbork my eyelids started to fall. I tried to push through it but I soon gave in to sleep. Before I was almost out I heard a quiet sigh above me but I was too tired to look. Feeling a blanket being draped on me I figured it was Francis just getting home. The sounds from the TV stop and I could sense the person was close to my face, removing my glasses I forgot I was wearing, the entity brushed some hair out of my face and placed a very soft kiss to me forehead. That's when I knew it wasn't Francis. The person whose lips touched my skin did not have that fruity fragrance usually surrounded my cousin. This smell could only be described as the most manly, sexy smell ever; it was the classic old spice smell. Before I knew it he was gone with only his scent lingering. I fell asleep to the delicious smell of Gilbert Beilschmidt.

~~~.: Gilbert's P.O.V :. ~~~  
I woke up earlier than usual this morning because Gilbird was making a ruckus. I groaned rolling out of bed, once my feet hit the ground I picked myself off the mattress. Stumbling over to Gilbird's cage, I let him out. He immediately flew to the door begging to be set free. Chirping and flying around in circles Gilbird started pecking at my head, "alright, alright I'm coming!" I said opening the door. Stepping into the kitchen I fumble around looking for the yellow puff ball's food and water plates. In a few minutes the canary was content peeking away at his bird seed. Looking around I noticed that both my flat mate and his cousin were not up yet.

As I was making my awesome morning coffee an even more awesome idea popped in my head. I'm going to make pancakes! (Well try at least) I remember watching Madeline make them so I'm pretty sure I can do it. They don't look that hard to make. Taking a huge drink of coffee I get started on finding the ingredients. Moving around the room I grab all the necessary items and get started.

"Okay, so I need eggs, milk, baking powder, butter and flour." I said to myself putting some of the ingredients into a large bowl. When I was trying to add the flour I dropped it too fast causing it to explode in my face. Coughing I shake my head almost sneezing in the process. A half awake Francis walked into the kitchen at this point.

"Umm may I ask what you are doing mon ami?" He asked walking over to the coffee making. Looking over me from head to toe letting out a small chuckle, "do you need any help?"

"Nien! I've got this! Now get out!" I said pointing towards the door before going back to what I was trying to do. Adding some milk then stirring the mixture I accidentally bumped the shelf above me causing the salt to fall face down in the batter. "Scheiße!" I watched the salt fall in slow motion. Grabbing the container as fast as I could I manage to get it with minimal damage but there was still a good amount of salt in the mixture now.

A huge sigh was heard behind me as Francis exited the kitchen, "oh mon dieu."

As Francis stepped into the hallway he was greeted by the half sleepy face of his younger cousin. Rubbing her eye Madeline asked "what's wrong?" her voice still laced with sleep. Her blonde hair was a bit mess but even through her sleep it managed to stay in the elastics. Francis chuckled at the site of his blonde relative.

"I have no idea ma cheri." he let out a tired sigh," but I think Gilbert is trying to cook..." shaking his head Francis passed Madeline and headed for the living room. Raising her eyebrow at the news Madeline curiously steps into the kitchen to find the albino adult covered in flour and adding what seemed like sugar into a bowl of something. She let out a quiet giggle stepping closer to him. Gilbert was concentrating rather hard on whatever he was in the process of doing and didn't hear Madeline getting closer till she was right behind him looking over his shoulder.

"Gilbert what are you doing?" her quiet voice broke through my focus. I jumped in surprise dropping the whisk in the batter causing it to splash up on me. Turning around slowly I stare at Madeline standing in front of me. Blushing I try to speak but it comes out as a stutter

"I-I was umm t-trying to umm..."

"He doesn't know what he was doing ma cheri" A French accented voice comes for the entrance Francis's face peaking around the corner. I shot him a glare and he merely walked away chuckling.

Turning back to Madeline I said "I was trying to surprise you and make pancakes, but the salt fell, then I added sugar and- "  
She stuck her finger in and tasted the batter, and her face twisted as she tried it. "Oh my, I'm sorry Gilbert, but this is beyond saving..." she apologized. "But don't worry" she said walking over to the fridge and opening it. "I pre made some batter last night."

Scratching the back of my head I felt my cheeks heat up as I gave her a lopsided smile, "can I help?" with a nod from Madeline I proceeded to do what she told me to. As I was setting the table the beautiful Canadian comes over to set a plate of pancakes down on hot pad our fingers brushed as she readjusted one of the place mats. The contact caused a blush to rise on her cheeks as she pulled her hand back and look up at me. Covering her mouth she let out a small giggle bringing the damp cloth she was holding to my face, wiping off some the flour from earlier. "Kesese thanks". I reached up and placed my hand lightly over hers. We stood there in silence for a minute just looking at each other, her beautiful indigo eyes staring at my awesome red ones. I was about to lean in close when Francis broke the silence.

"Is breakfast ready yet ma cheri?" as soon as Madeline heard his voice she jumped back her face become very red. Turning toward her cousin as he walked in.

"Y-yes breakfast is r-ready" she said quietly as she moved to the fridge with her back facing us I shot Francis a death glare as I sat down. He raised one of his stupid perfect eyebrows at me and mouthed an obvious 'what' and sat in the chair opposite to me. I leaned over the table and dropped my voice to more of an angry whisper.

"Don't what me Francis! I was this close!" I held my fingers an inch apart.

"Close to what?" he asked. God he was so stupid sometimes! I thought he was trying to help me not hinder me! I ran my fingers roughly threw my hair as slumped back against the chair and let out an angered sigh. Soon Madeline joined us at the table with some really maple syrup. After serving us each some pancake I dive right into my meal with pure pleasure.

"Mmmm Maddie! I will never try to make pancakes again as long as you keep making them this awesome! I said while shoving more in my mouth. She laughed and thanks me. We sat in a peaceful silence before Francis broke it again.

"Oh Madeline are you going to the fair next weekend?"

The indigo eyes Canadian stopped eating and looking at her cousin with a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. "Y-yes"

The other blonde showed a surprised face and the answer, "oh you are? Who are you going with?" he looked me out of the corner of his eye then back to his cousin. Madeline shifted a bit in her seat then readjusted her glasses before hiding her face with her fringe.

"G-Gilbert." she whispered.

"Ohohon I see. What day are you two going?" Francis turned his head towards me.

I sat back in my seat and leaned my head back in thought. We never actually discussed that did we? I think I have to work on Friday so it will have to be Saturday or Sunday but I don't know about her schedule but I'm pretty sure she has to work on Monday so if we go Sunday then we can't stay out to late so that leave us with Saturday I guess. "Umm I think Saturday would be the best. Is that okay Birdie?" I finally said after a few moments of thinking. I looked over at her and waited for a response

Madeline brought her head up to look at me, her eyes sparkled a little as she nodded, "y-yes Saturday will do just f-fine." she smiled and started to pick up our plates.

"Okay, so I'll pick you at by say 7." I smiled back helping her with the dishes. By this time Francis had disappeared and that was a good thing because now I could be alone with Madeline again. As I was cleaning up the table my mind couldn't help but wonder, I kept thinking back to the fact that I, the most awesome person in the world was finally going out on a date with Madeline Williams the most beautiful indigo eyed blonde haired Canadian in the world who is also almost as awesome as me! Oh mein gott! Is this really going to happen! I can't wait for Saturday!

* * *

Translations:  
Nien (German) = no  
Scheiße (German) = shit  
Oh mon dieu (French) = oh my god  
ma cheri (French) = my dear

_once again I would like to thank you all for reading my story! please share some ideas with me, it realy helps with getting through writer's block! _


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm really sorry this took a while, I had major writers block. I also was not feeling the greatest but oh well here's the latest chapter ! I hope you like it _

* * *

It's Saturday, the day before Sunday and the day after Friday. The second last day of the week. My date with Madeline! What am I going to do! I have never been this nervous to go out on a date with someone before. Well that someone happens to be the most beautiful person on the face of the planet. I've been basically running around my room trying to find something decent to wear for probably an hour now while trying to calm myself down. Finally after an unbelievable amount of time I have found a suitable outfit, which consisted of your basic dark wash jeans (that sat where they're suppose to not half way down your legs) my 'Mr. Awesome' belt buckle with a white polo shirt and a navy blue blazer. Checking my hair again in the mirror, running my hand through it to give it that cute messy look. Smiling at the myself I turn around to face Gilbird sitting my bed, "So Gilbird, I look awesome right?" he chirped in agreement and flew over to perch himself atop my head as I run upstairs. Grabbing my keys and helmet I slip on my black converse, take Gilbird off my head and set out for Madeline's house.

~~~.: At Madeline's House :.~~~  
Madeline's been dancing a round her room for about a good hour. "Oh kuma! I'm going on a date! With Gilbert!" she squeaked spinning around with her fat white cat in hand. Kuma let out a meow that sounded more like a 'who' as she flopped down on the bed. "Gilbert Beilschmidt! you know, the guy I have had a crush on since half way through grade 11! He asked me to go to the fair with him and he's going to be here in an hour." Madeline looked over at the bedside table that doubled as a analog clock, staring at the time her eyes widened, "he's going to here in an hour!" she started to panic, "what am I going to wear!" Madeline started rushing around her room going through every drawer in her dresser until she found her usual attire, baggy blue jeans and t-shirt and a red pullover. Just as Madeline was throwing her hair up into a ponytail and knock came from the door, opening the door she was surprised to find Francis standing on the other side. "H-hi Francis", ushering him in she went back to fixing her hair.

Francis looked his younger cousin up and down sighing he asked, "Madeline are you really going to wear that" gesturing to her outfit, "tonight, on your date with Gilbert?" Francis could tell by the way her face lit up in a blush that that was her exact plan. Walking over to her closet he started pulling out clothing. A navy blue knee length skirt, a cream blouse with a bow and a red and white long cardigan that had little maple leaves lining the bottom. "Here," Francis tossed the outfit at Madeline, "now put these on, then I will fix your hair and make-up." he said stepping out of the room.

After a few minutes Francis returned to Madeline's room, eying his younger relative he smiled, "oh ma chérie tu es magnifique!" he said guiding her towards the mirrored desk. Francis started working on her hair and make-up. He gave a her a diagonal waterfall braid that started from the left, leaving her bangs out and kept the make-up very natural looking, highlighting her eyes. Francis was just putting on the final touches when Alfred started yelling,

"Hey! Mads, Albino's here!" they could hear some commotion down stair, most likely a disagreement way happening. Madeline quickly admired herself in the mirror, wow she looked really pretty, before grabbing the small polar bear backpack that was hanging off the back of the door. Just as she was about to leave Madeline turned around and gave Francis a gentle hug, "merci".

Francis pulled Madeline out to arms length and smiled proudly at her, kissing the top of her head softly he replied, "have fun." he lightly pushed Madeline towards the door. Smiling back at her cousin she moved down the stairs.

"Well Gilbert, it was nice meeting you," Madeline could hear her step father's booming voice coming from the entrance. Stepping around the corner she spotted Alfred and his father standing On either side of Gilbert. Alfred looked like a much younger version on his father, they both had wheat blonde hair, blue eyes, both were rather built and a loud voice that carried though out the whole house. The older of the two stretched his hand out to shake the albino's, which he followed suit with. "Now you better take care of her, you hear me. I want Madeline back by no later then eleven got it." his voice was very stern, throwing a look over his shoulder he calls, "Madeline!"

"I'm right here Franklin." both Alfred and his dad jumps as she steps closer to them. Madeline laughs slightly at their reaction to her presence. A blush starts to appear on her checks as she watches Gilbert's face lit up at the sight of her. Franklin looked at his step daughter with a soft smile.

"Now Madeline, if he does anything you don't like you let us know alright." he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as reassurance, Alfred did the same in agreement with his father. Madeline smiled up at both blondes then turned her attention back to Gilbert as he stepped forward.

" it was nice meeting you Mr. Jones, Alfred. I will make sure your daughter is home no later then eleven and I assure you no harm will come to Madeline while she is with me." He said very politely and both gave him the nod. Turning his sights back to Madeline Gilbert opens the front door, "are you ready to go?" he smiled brightly. She opened her mouth to answer but closed it again, Madeline looked behind her to see Francis giving her the thumbs up. Returning her gaze to Gilbert, Madeline nodded softly and slowly walks toward the exit. Stepping out the door she gave a small wave to her family before leaving the porch.

* * *

_Translations_

oh ma chérie tu es magnifique! = (french) oh my dear you look wonderful


	11. Chapter 11

_Alrighty, I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I had writers block (still kind of do) and I was at fan Expo! Which was really fun, A group of my friends and I cosplayed as Hetalia characters. We had a Germany, Fem Canada, America and I was young Hungary! If you saw any of us on the Saturday let me know! Anyways here's the chapter _

* * *

As we walked down the street I couldn't help but notice how cute Madeline looked tonight, I'm really glad I got the courage to ask her out. I was so distracted with the fact that I was on an official date that I didn't even notice that we had arrived at the fair until I bumped in to someone. "Oi! Watch where you're going." I said as they continued walking. The main street of the fair is rather crowded with people young and old, there are vendors lining the sidewalks on both sides, from facing painting to jewelry, and a booth that gives out free bibles to animal rescue information stands. Plain Christmas lights were hung up across the road between each vendor creating a warm glow above us as the sun started setting behind some buildings. The air was buzzing with a chatter of people and music; you could hear the rides moving farther down. The smell of food drifted along from the meal wagons at the other end. I had been to this festival several occasions before but this time it felt different. I think it's because I'm finally able to attend it with the most awesome person ever. I turn to my left to ask Madeline what she wanted to do first but she wasn't beside me. That was odd she was there a minute ago. I started to panic. "This is super unawesome!" looking around I couldn't find her in the crowd, "Madeline?" I called.

Moving around I continued to search. "Madeline!?" I called louder. Scheiße her step dad is going to kill me! "Birdie?" Weaving through all the people I scan the crowd looking for her as I called her name again. Checking every booth I come across I finally spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair across the street from my current position. I sprint over to Madeline but stop a few meters from her, she's looking the opposite way and the person running the tent doesn't seem like he even noticed her presence near his merchandise. I don't know what it was but the way the light of the setting sun hit her, Madeline seemed to glow I don't know how no one noticed her. Smiling to myself I move closer to her but as I approach I could hear a sniffling sound. Scheiße did I make her cry? Bringing my eyebrows together in concern I speak, "There you are Birdie! I thought I lost you!" she jumps slightly and lets out a little squeak as I gently grab her hand, blushing as she looks from me to our hands I continue, "So I don't lose you again." I move our linked hands. Madeline's face was bright red but she gave me a soft smile as I pull her back into the crowds. "Come on, let's go look at some things."

After that we walked around checking out different booths for about a half an hour. We looked at jewelry tents, with all kinds of unique necklaces, belt buckles, rings, everything. The one vendor we looked at had a bunch of odd hats.

"Here" Madeline slipped a yellow toque over my hair, giggling a little she stepped back and pulled out a mirror. Examining myself I could see that the hat had eyes and a small beak, chuckling I said,

"It looks like Gilbird! Kesese that's awesome!" looking up from the mirror I watched as Madeline looked around I took note of a hate that she kept looking at for later and decided that it was time for some games. Taking that toque off my head I put it back where it was found and walked over to Maddie. Lacing my fingers through her's, I suggest, "hey let's check out some games! What do you say to some competition?"

Whipping her head around to respond a lopsided grin appeared on her lip, "you're on!" she laughed pulling us towards one of the games which just so happened to one of those hockey puck shooting games. I go first and hit most of the targets and looking awesome while I do it! Then it was Madeline's turn and I knew as soon as she stepped up to the puck there was no chance in hell that I was winning. With the hockey stick in hand and an adjustment of her glasses Madeline hit the every target with almost the same accuracy as a military trained sniper. By the end of her turn I can say that the carny was most certainly impressed by her slap shot. When Madeline hit the last target her face lit up with the biggest smile I've seen tonight and she did a little happy dance as she was handed the biggest polar bear stuffed animal on display. What she did next really surprised me though, as Madeline stepped out of the booth she thanked the employee like she usually does then turned back to me with wide smile and handed the plushy over to me. I gave her a very confused look, why was giving the prize she just won to me?

Letting out a small laugh she answer my unasked question, "here this is for the good effort you put in."

"Hey isn't it suppose to be the other way around?" I chuckled taking the polar bear from her. "Alright how about we get something to eat, play one more game after then hit the rides." With another quiet laugh and a nod Madeline's cheeks turned a pale pick as she grabbed my hand again and we were off to find some reasonable food.

After about five minutes of walking around trying to figure out which food truck we were going to eat from Madeline and I finally agreed on poutine. We were just about to sit down at this random picnic table we found just off the main strip when I heard, "Gil!" before I was enclosed in a side hug by a bubbly Italian. Madeline chuckled and grabbed the fries and bear from me before I could drop them while trying to pry Feliciano off me.

"Feli! Don't run off like that!" Ludwig stated coming up behind him carrying two takeout boxes, Feli gave him a pouting face before returning to his side wrapping a small hand around the inner part of his elbow. He slightly blushed at Feliciano actions, "Bruder, Madeline." Ludwig gave a small nod at each name.

I chuckled watching my little bruder interacting with his significant other. He can be so cute sometimes! I felt it was time to pick on him just a little bit, "So, mein kleiner Bruder unawesome are you on a date?" I lifted one eyebrow and waited for his responds. Ludwig just blushed deeper and turned his face away. Oh that's no fun... I wanted to see his face.

"Si! Luddy and I are on a date!" the bubbly Italian said cheerfully, "Are you on a date with miss ...um...Maddie?" Feli asked looking at Madeline who was now sitting down blushing with her face almost covered by the polar bear she won earlier. A breath of excitement was heard from Feli as he ran over to shy Canadian, "Maddie! Did Gilbert win that for you! That's so nice of him! Oh Luddy can you win me one to!" Feli was practically jumping around with energy.

"Actually..." rubbing the back of my neck I looked off to the side, "Madeline kinda won it...for me..." my voice softened near the end. Madeline laughed a little and sat down with the polar bear on her lap. She started eating so I joined her, "hey, you better not eat it all!" Madeline blushed and looked past me towards my bruder.

Clearing her throat Madeline asked softly, "Ludwig, Feliciano w-would you like to j-join us?" she shifted over a little to make more room before giving them a small smile. Feliciano grinned widely and bounced over to the same side of the table as Madeline. He sat down next to her, gesturing for Ludwig to take the seat across from him. I followed suit sitting in front of Madeline. She smiled gently at me as I stated eating. Feli started shouting "Pasta!" as Ludwig handed him a takeout box, he started eating in as soon as he received it.

We ate in relative silence except every now and then Feliciano would babble about different types of pasta; none of us were really paying attention to anything he was saying. My focus was more on Madeline and trying to believe the fact that she was sitting right in front of me. A couple of time Ludwig had to wipe some sauce off Feli's cheeks and every time he did Madeline giggle softly. "Do they do this all the time?" she shifted her attention toward me.

I laughed, "Yeah this is an everyday occurrence."

"well I'm glad they finally started going out, they're cute together." Madeline said quietly. She looked so cute when she talked about them, I knew she was in some of the same classes as then but I didn't know she was among the people routing for my bruder and Feli. We finished eating soon after; I went to throw our garbage out while Madeline waited with them.

"Alrighty! One more game then it's rides!" I said fist pumping the air. Feliciano cheered happily grabbing a hold of Madeline's hand which sent her face a blaze, I could tell by the way she had reacted to me and now Feli that people don't normally grab her hands. Feliciano proceeded to pull Maddie into the crowds heading towards the games.

"Feli! Wait!" Ludwig yelled following after his date. I chuckled and ran after them

* * *

_Translation _

_Scheiße = (German) shit _

_Bruder = (German) Brother _

_mein kleiner Bruder unawesome = (German) my unawesome little brother _

_Si = (Italian) yes _


End file.
